Dare to Be Different
by grangegood
Summary: Hermione's relationship with Luna is a secret. What would people think if they knew what went on behind closed doors?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Merry Christmas

"It's good to be back," Harry exclaimed to the group sitting around the Burrow's only decent table. He paused, and then stood up awkwardly and raised his glass. "Here's to friendship, and um, sticking together."

The group raised their glasses. "Cheers!"

"Always the word wonder," Ginny muttered to her brother.

"Do you ever shut up?" He whispered back, exasperated. "Let him have his fun. Hermione, pass the salt?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the idiot addressing her. "I do apologise, Ronald, but there seems to be a word missing from your request." She then grinned. "I guess it is Christmas. Here, pass it to him, Luna?"

"I've been told," she advised as she reached over with the salt shaker, "that eating large amouts of salt will prevent Wrackspurts from nesting in your brain. Though, it's hard to tell if it's worked or not. They're invisible, you know."

Fred and George exchanged looks. "Not again!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Who invited Looney anyway?" Fred asked his twin.

"I think Ron's girlfriend brought her along. I bet he's jealous!" His twin suggested.

"Poor widdle Wonnikins." The pair of them chortled heartily.

Just then,Molly Weasley came out of the kitchen carrying a huge pudding on a tray. The hubbub ceased completely. Even Ron stopped stuffing his face for a moment to look at this miracle of creation. She set it in the middle of the table. "Tell me when you've all finished with the turkey and I'll cut it for you."

Ron chewed as quickly as he could.. "I'm finisssd!" He cried, spraying the table with crumbs. He swallowed hurriedly. "Can I have some pudding?"

Hermione scolded him. "This isn't a race, Ron. You don't have to finish first."

"Not to worry, not to worry. I see you've all finished." Mrs Weasley grinned at everyone. "Where's the knife? Ah, here we are."

The guests held their breaths as the knife cut through the raisin-dotted cake. Suddenly, tiny fireworks burst from the crack in the pudding, exploding above the table. With each slice, more dazzling colours sprung forth, forming patterns and shapes. At last, the fireworks subsided and everyone dug into the masterpiece.

"Luna," Hermione called from her bedroom. "Can you give me a hand here?."

There was the sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs, stopping and starting, slowly and fast.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"I'm terribly sorry," Luna responded in a dreamy voice. "I get distracted very easily. There are so many things to see, if you open your eyes."

The smarty pants tone disappeared from the brunette's voice and she smiled. "Well come on then, hurry up and help me out. I can't reach."

The blonde hurried to her aid and began undoing the zipper on her dress, exposing her pale back and shoulders. Beautifully creamy, having never seen the sun, and Luna couldn't restrain herself from running a finger down Hermione's spine, realizing, as she did so that there was no bra strap.

The elder of the two shivered. "What are you doing?"

In reply, the younger girl reached up and slipped the shoulder staps of the dress off, causing the it to slither to the floor, revealing Hermione's perfect bosoms hanging free. She was expecting it, and yet, was still amazed at how perfect they were.

Luna shivered. She sensed that this could go very well, or terribly wrong. But she couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. She daintily traced around the nipples with a finger, already hard from the cold night.

Hermione sighed. She loved these nights. And the added thrill of doing it so near to her friends, so easily discovered, but with Luna? She moaned quietly as Luna's careful hands worked their magic.

The blonde, observed that her efforts were not unwanted, bent over and took one of the nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue lightly over the sensitive area.

The elder of the pair let herself relax. Words and sounds flowed freely from her mouth. "Oohh, Luna! Unghh. So good."

She raised a hand and ran her fingers through the beautiful golden hair in front of her, and then reached down and raised Luna's chin up to face her. Hermione's lips pressed against those of the blonde, interlocking. Her tongue brushed Luna's and she felt the younger girl moan against her mouth.

"This is hardly fair," she pointed out. Luna looked at her in puzzlement. "I mean, look at this!" She gestured to the girl's clothes. "They gotta come off." She was beginning to slur from the butterbeer she had had at dinner.

Frantically, she tore at Luna's blouse, succeeding in removing it, along with two of the buttons. And the skirt had a zip at the side. She felt for it and her hands met Luna's, already undoing. The skirt joined the clothes on the floor.

"I need you," Hermione panted. She paused for the briefest of seconds to brush her fingers over the already herd nipples, visible through the thin fabric of Luna's pale pink cotton bra, before roughly undoing the clap and throwing it to the floor.

Luna couldn't stand it any longer. She pushed Hermione backwards onto the bed and climbed up, straddling her. She kissed the panting lips of the girl before her and then backed off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

The blonde, usually dreamy and distant, ripped the plain white panties from Hermione's body and threw them on the floor. She licked her lips and then lowered her head to Hermione's exposed pussy, her tongue delving in to all the folds, tasting the musk of her friend's excitement, her hot breath on Hermione's clitoris, teasing older girl struggled to keep her hips still. She was close. "Luu-naa! Oh, please!"

Luna stopped and removed her own panties, fingering herself hard and fast to bring herself close. It didn't take long as she was already really wet and aroused. She mounted Hermione and ground their mounds together, hot flesh against hot flesh. And then, with one last hard push against each other, they came together, crying each other's name.

"Oh Luna!"

"Her-mi-o-nee! Ooooh!"

The pair lay together, panting. "We absolutely have got to do this again!" panted the brunette.

"It is rather nice," agreed the blonde.

Together, wrapped in each others' arms, they drifted into a contented slumber.

**Author Note: This is my first story, and I was inspired to write this after being introduced recently to the Hermionuna couple by my friend. I love how this played out and will be continuing the series. Message me with what you would like to see in the next chapter. More sex? More romance? More focus on other couples? All feedback on my story is welcome.**

**Love Always,  
**

**Grangegood.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - In Public

Hermione sat in a muggle cafe near her home, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. She flipped through a magazine, impatiently. It was a cold day, overcast and dreary, the sky was dark with clouds, and she was bored out of her brain. Every since Christmas at the Burrow, she missed the wizarding world, she missed the freedom of using magic whenever she wished, and most of all, she missed Luna. She wondered when she would see her new girlfriend again. On the morning of Boxing Day, Luna had asked if they were going out, and Hermione had agreed. It was just a bit of fun really, but she did miss it back home. Luna was such a joy to be around. Everyone loved her, even those who thought she was a little strange.

"Hermioneeee..." Someone hissed in her ear. She turned around but could see nothing. It was probably just the wind. Outside, the trees rocked back and forth in the gale, leaves whipping through the air. Yes, that was it. She turned back to the magazine and began to memorise the recipe for an interesting-looking duck and plum stew It seemed simple enough. Just tossing some ingredients together in a pot. She could probably make it without magic, even. Maybe she could make this at home sometime. Her mother would love it. But then again, her mother loved everything she made, especially if it involved magic.

Someone behind her giggled. It sounded a lot like... no, it couldn't be. She shook her head and took a big gulp of her drink. She was imagining things. Of course she was. It had been three weeks since she last saw her girlfriend. That'd put a strain on anyone.

"Are you ignoring me?" She definitely heard it that time. She had felt warm breath against her freezing cheek. She whipped her head around but nobody was there. Hmm. She lifted her hand to scratch her head and it hit something soft. "Ouch!"

"Sorry! I can't see you. How are you doing this?" she asked. "Luna?"

The chair opposite her slowly moved out from the little table for two. "It's an invisibility potion. I found it in the library. But its very odd, not being able to see my own hands. How have you been?"

"I've missed you," Hermione sighed. "I didn't realise how hard it would be to leave you. It's awful."

"I have missed you, too. That's why I came to see you. Although, you can't see me." She giggled.

"Luna, why _are_ you invisible? It's not as if you _look_ like a witch. You could've just called me! I showed you how to use the telephone last time I saw you, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember. But if I was visible, I couldn't do this!"

Hermione shivered as she felt Luna's hand run up her leg. She struggled to keep her face the same. Luna placed a hand on each thigh, gently spreading them. Hermione's short tartan skirt bunched easily out of the way.

"Luna, I..."

"Shhhhh, It's okay. Relax."

Invisible hands pushed the elder girl's already damp panties to the side and stroked the soft pink lips underneath. Hermione let out a gasp. Quickly, she fumbled for her wand, which never left her handbag, and cast a sound barrier around the little table. She sighed.

Luna's hands smeared the wetness up to her clit and rubbed it gently with one finger. Hermione moaned. "Don't stop!" A gentle finger slid into the moist opening as far as it would go. Hermione groaned. It felt so good. The young girl added a second finger, and then a third, plunging them deep, causing the older girl to scream with pleasure.

The younger girl lowered her head and gently touched her tongue to the very sensitive, swollen clitoris of the older girl, making her hips buck. Fingers still working, she licked harder, rubbing all over. With a last piercing shriek, Hermione came, squirting all over Luna's invisible hands.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Remarkably, nobody had noticed the events taking place right under their very noses. She grabbed a handful of paper napkins from the dispenser on the table and began to clean herself up, and felt Luna's hands on her shoulders.

"Just so you know I haven't left," the girl whispered.

Hermione laughed to herself and tossed the ball of soggy napkins into her handbag. She could deal with that later. After paying for her now very cold chocolate, she started to walk towards the door, only to feel her hand being caught by another.

"Don't worry," an unseen beauty whispered into her ear, "the potion wears off in another ten minutes. Where should we go now?"

"Lets go to the park," Hermione suggested. "Though, while you're visible, we're just friends, okay?" She was smart enough to see the implications of being spotted. Her neighborhood wasn't very accepting of people who were unusual. And she and Luna were an unsual couple in more ways than one.

"Of course!" Luna exclaimed. "But for now..." And she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Hermione sighed with happiness. If only she could stay right here with Luna forever, she'd be the happiest girl alive. Rivalled only by Luna herself, of course. She grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author Note: Sorry, I've been a little busy. I'm really proud of this piece though. It came together so easily I'm becoming suspicious. Perhaps magic is involved? Haha. I might write a few oneshots in between chapters. Just random combinations of characters. I noticed Buckbeak, Crookshanks and Hedwig on the drop-down character list, so I guess the sky's the limit. If any potterheads want to suggest some weird and wacky combos, I'm up for the challenge. :)**

**Love always,  
**

**Grangegood  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Invitation

Hermione sat in her room practising simple charms. She dreaded going back to school the next day. If only she could stay at home forever! Luna could visit, secretly sleep over. She wouldn't have to worry about getting caught, or rumours, or the right time to tell people about her relationship with Luna.

"Swish and flick," she muttered under her breath, flicking her wand angrily. Being the brightest witch of her age, and the top of all her classes, she had no reason to be practising basic first-year charms at a time like this, but she needed a distraction. Being about to go into her fifth year at Hogwarts, unsure of her sexual orientation and confused about her love, she wasn't sure how her year would turn out.

She stared out the window above her desk and watched the rain fall. Somewhere out there, her beautiful girlfriend was waiting. But right about now...

Apus, Luna's small brown-speckled owl flew up to the window and stood on the windowsill. It was a pretty smart owl, and didn't need to be told that Hermione could see her. It could also tell when a window was closed, unlike Errol, her best friend Ron's owl. Apus tilted her head to one side as if to ask why she wouldn't open the window. Apologetically, Hermione stood up from her chair and unfastened the latch at the top of the window, lifting it up with great effort. Apus hopped in, and held up her leg, to which a folded letter was tied.

"Apus! What have you got for me? What does Luna say?" Hermione crooned to the little bird as she untied the letter. It was a scrap of torn parchment wrapped around a small blue button. The parchment read:

"Dearest Hermione,  
You have been invited to a secret ball, at my house, tonight, six 'o'clock sharp. Oh and you'll need a date.  
Love from your darling Looney"

Hermione read the neatly written words that Luna had scrawled in her spidery handwriting in silver ink. And then she read them again. Secret ball? Date? There wasn't any explanation, just the bare details. And what was she going to wear? Apus tapped his foot impatiently, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I got distracted. Um..." She grabbed the closest bit of parchment, tearing it in her hurry, and scrawled a brief reply.

"Luna,  
I'll be there.  
Hermione."

She folded the letter up, careful not to smudge the ink, and tied it to the small owl's leg. "Thanks Apus." The owl hopped out the window and caught itself from falling, soaring up into the sky. Hermione sat back in her chair, looking again at the letter. She'd need a date? What did this mean for their relationship? Was Luna breaking up with her? If so, it was a very odd way of saying it. Then again, Luna rarely did things conventionally.

Grabbing another piece of parchment, she began to write another letter, thinking much more carefully about her wording. Chewing her quill, she wrote:

"Dear Ron,  
I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you, as a friend? I have been invited to a ball and I need a date, you'd have to be here by a quarter to six, formally dressed.  
Hermione."

She whistled loudly, and her new owl, Stella, came flapping in from her open cage in the corner of the room. She had been a gift from Ron for her birthday and was still getting to know the house. Stella settled on the desk and cooed, ruffling her feathers as Hermione tied the letter to her leg, and then flew out into the darkening sky. It wasn't long until the ball. What would Ron think of the invite? Hermione hoped he wouldn't take it too seriously. It wasn't as if it were a date, was it?

She stood up and began digging through her wardrobe for something she could wear. A dress of some kind, maybe a skirt and blouse. The green dress was too long, the orange one was too bright and the blue one had plastic jewels on it, which she had stopped liking about five years ago. And all the skirts were far too short for the kind of ball Luna was likely to hold. Then, right at the back of her wardrobe she found an old dress she thought she had lost. It was plain white at first glance, but was made up of several nearly transparent layers of fabric, and when she moved, it shimmered. She slipped it over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Great! Except her hair looked like it had been pretending to be a bush, and then changed its mind. This always happened if she didn't tie it up before bed. Ugh!

Picking her wand up from the desk, she pointed it at her head and muttered "lautus capillus". Her knotty hair seemed to dissolve and spill down her back, shining like sun on the ocean. Much better.

She was interrupted by Stella, who perched on the top of her mirror and dropped a scrap of paper onto her lap. She unfolded it as fast as she could, to read the one word scrawled inside.

"Delighted."

Hermione looked at the old clock on her wall. It was nearly time for Ron to be here. She sat down on her bed and leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment. After all the adventures she'd been on, after helping Harry solve terrifying mysteries and uncover dangerous secrets, going to a ball should be easy-peasy. But she was more afraid of slipping up at this party than she was of the mountain troll in her first year at Hogwarts.

She was startled by a tapping at the front door and, quickly slipping some white flats on, ran to answer the door. To her great amazement, her father was happily chatting to Ron, who had turned up in a blue shirt, white jacket and white tie, with black pants and shoes. It was far too stylish to be picked out by him, and she suspected Ginny was behind it. Just then, he noticed her waiting on the stairs.

"Hermione! I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Nice suit, by the way."

"Oh, is that what what you were staring at?" He laughed. "I thought you were simply dazzled by my natural beauty." He ran his fingers through his hair egotistically and then met her eye and grinned. Hermione grinned back.

"That too. But we'll be late if we just stand here like this."

Her father beamed at them. "Be sure to take good care of her!"

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that. We best be off. Hermione?" Ron raised his arm for Hermione to take, which she did, and together, they walked out the door into the night. Hermione noticed how he walked proudly upright through the garden, and assumed he was just as excited for the ball as she was. What she failed to notice was how tenderly he looked at her as they walked arm in arm towards the rook house on the hill.

**Author Note: Wow, not much happened in this one, huh? Those letters were annoying me, too, I just didn't see away around them. Thanks to Simon, who egged me on when my writing slowed, and Reuben, who doesn't have to say anything at all to be encouraging. I'll try and update again soon, as this was a bit of a nothing chapter. Oh and please review, any feedback at all is very encouraging and I'd love to know what you think. It gets the creative juices flowing like nothing else.**

**Love always,**

**Grangegood**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Ball

Hermione pressed the doorbell and listened as it rang, deep inside the house. She looked up at Ron and saw that he was already looking at her. Her eyes drifted to the floor awkwardly. Maybe this was a mistake. But she needed to see Luna again. The door opened and Luna beamed out at the couple standing there.

"Oh hello Hermione! You made it after all! and I see you brought Ron..." The bubbly host façade dropped for a moment and Hermione could tell she was ever-so-slightly jealous. She wanted to cry out that Luna was her only love, that Ron was merely a prop, but she couldn't speak. The pretty blonde girl took a deep breath and forced a wide grin across her face. "Come in, come in! Wait until you see the decorations!"

Hermione and Ron stepped inside the rook-shaped house and their mouths fell open in astonishment. It was beautiful. Luna had covered all the windows with shimmery fabric, and silver balloons drifted lazily around the ceiling. A long table had been set, and most of the chairs were already filled with a multitude of people. The guests seemed to be around the same age, but came from a variety of schools and backgrounds, and all looked very interesting. Some caught Hermione's eye more than others. A lanky sandy-haired boy sat next to a small pixie-like girl, who was next to a tall boy with dark hair that flopped over his eyes.

A lanky sandy-haired boy sat next to a small pixie-like girl, who was next to a tall boy with dark hair that flopped over his eyes.

"Everyone, this is Ron and Hermione. Hermione, this is everyone." She went around the table, pointing to people and listing names. Some, she faintly recognised, but some, she'd never even heard the name before. Rolf, Amy, Anastasia... The list went on. Hermione tried to remember them all but her mind just wasn't on the task. Who names their child Jennabelle, anyway? She glanced back across at the tall boy, (Reuben, was it?), and he smiled back at her. Hermione noted him as the kind of boy who her friends would giggle over.

Hermione was drawn back to the moment when she felt something on her head. She turned to look. Ron was stroking her hair like it was a new puppy. She grimaced. "Um, Ron... could you not, um, do that? Please?" His smile faded slightly, and she reminded herself that while he wasn't her boyfriend, he was her best friend. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Can we sit down?" That cheered him up a bit, but when they looked around for seats, they could only find two empty ones, one at each end of the table. Hermione began to call out to their beautiful host to solve their predicament, when Ron interrupted.

"Hey, no worries, Herms, I'll sit down this end with the blokes." And sure enough, all the guys were sitting at one end of the long table, and the girls at the other. Ron plonked himself down in the empty seat next to Rolf, and Hermione noticed that by accident or design, the other empty seat was next to Luna's.

"Hey sweetie, sit down!" Luna looked eagerly up at her girlfriend and beckoned for her to joint them. Hermione sat. "So tell me, you brought Ron along? Why?"

Hermione was baffled. "You said I needed a date, so I called the only person that would say yes. He's my best friend, I asked him a little favour."

"Oh, I wouldn't say yes, would I? And do you really think he views this as a favour? You asked him to a ball as a date!"

"Hey, hey, shhh. Don't be mad! You just said I'd need a date, you didn't tell me who. I thought maybe... you didn't..."

"Didn't love you anymore?" Luna's normally wide eyes were huge with astonishment. "I meant you, silly billy!"

"Oh, that's a relief. I don't know what I'd do if..." Hermione trailed off, not wanting to remind herself of what would happen if she lost this beautiful creature as suddenly as she had appeared in her life. "And what did you mean? How does Ron view this?"

"He's had a crush on you for years! It's so obvious, the way he looks at you, how he follows you around. He thinks you've finally noticed him."

"Oh shit. You mean... What do I do?"

Luna smiled comfortingly. "You can tell him now, or tell him later. Or, we could announce our relationship right now." She made to stand up, but Hermione pulled her back down into her seat.

"He's one of the least accepting people I know. He's the kind of idiot who believes the "all Hufflepuffs are stupid" rumour. You must be crazy! He- oh, shit, Luna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"You were the only one who doesn't think I'm out of my mind."

"I don't!"

She tried to explain but Luna wasn't listening. "I need a break." She put her balled-up napkin on the table and marched upstairs, followed a little while later by Hermione, who needed to make sure she was okay. She found her girlfriend lying on her bed, face buried in a pillow, and she appeared to be sobbing.

"Luna? Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry, I just…"

Luna rolled over and grinned at Hermione wickedly, and then reached up and pulled Hermione's head down into a kiss. The brunette stiffened in surprise. What was she playing at? But her mouth was so soft and she sighed into it. Their lips interlocked and Luna teased Hermione's tongue with her own, getting progressively more frantic as she realized how much she had missed kissing Luna.

Luna rolled Hermione over and took control, kneeling on either side of her stomach. She reached around and un-buttoned the back of Hermione's dress, sliding it down around her waist and exposing her beautifully round, creamy breasts. Luna placed a kiss on the tip of each nipple, making Hermione shudder. Tentatively, she touched each nipple with the end of her tongue.

"Oh Luna! Don't stop!" Spurred on by Hermione's response, Luna took as much of Hermione's pretty, round breast into her mouth as she could, sucking hard. "That's not enough, Luna!"

Luna kissed a trail all the way down Hermione's chest and stomach, licking at her nipples and belly button. Hermione moaned and writhed under her touch, as she lapped at Hermione's wet cunt. Luna's warm breath tingled over her sensitive skin as she sucked and nibbled at Hermione's pussy lips. She licked her girlfriend's moist entrance and slowly stuck her tongue inside.

Hermione was in heaven, the sensations overwhelming her. She looked down at the golden head of her beautiful girlfriend bobbing up and down at her groin and sighed. It felt so good, better than when she masturbated on her own, because she knew it was her Luna that made her feel so good.

As Luna's tongue stroked her wet pussy, her leg twitched slightly, and she shivered and moaned. "Oohh!"

And then she heard a noise and sleepily opened her eyes, and there in the doorway was Ron, staring, openmouthed at the pair of them. He said nothing, only watched, and for some reason she couldn't explain, having an audience exited her. She squealed as she came, squirting wildly over her girlfriend's face and hair.

Luna giggled and looked up at Hermione, and seeing where she was looking, followed her gaze to the doorway. There was nobody there.

"What are you looking at, honey?" She grinned.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what, babe?"

Hermione turned her head and looked into the blonde girl's eyes. "How beautiful you are. I'm so lucky."

"I'm the luckiest," Luna replied, and holding Hermione's face in her hands, kissed her hard. She enveloped the brunette's lips in her own, sucking and licking, and moaned against her mouth.

Hermione pulled away. "I, I have to go. I'm sorry." She stood up, smoothed her dress down and left without looking back.

How much had Ron seen? Enough.

**Author Note:**

**Arghh, that took ages! I got stuck in an awkward bit and couldn't work on it at school or when people were watching anymore. Eep. Sorry for the wait everyone. And really, I love the feedback. Anything is good, just don't be too harsh on me, I'm a newbie. What do you want more of? Less of? Please review! And Reuben, I slipped you in there, tee ****hee. Anastasia, gawd I love you. And to the huge number of people who actually read this story, I love you all! But I'd love you even more if you helped me out by reviewing or messaging me. :)Anyway, I gotta get back to my school work, this was my procrastination.  
**

**Love Always,**

**Grangegood.**


End file.
